The Walking Dead Fan Story: A New Character
by Barbellina
Summary: This is a story about my fan character. I'm open to criticism because i want to know what is wrong with my story. I hope you enjoy reading. Some bad language. Some shipping not telling what I'm shipping.
1. Chapter 1

**In this story the main protagonist is a young girl named "Barbellina". Also Travis, Carley, and Doug are a live because i like them. This is the point were Ben joins the group but i extended their time there so i can make my entrance before dairy farmers eat Mark's legs. Disclaimer The Walking dead game belongs to Robert Kirkmen and Telltale games.**

** Prologue:**

You watched the trees blow gently in the wind, it brought a small smile to your face. It's been a while since you've seen those stupid walkers. It's not like you're complaining but you wonder where they are. You remembered all those times where you smashed a zombie's heads in with your sledgehammer. Of course you didn't actually kill many of them since you used to be in a group of people that kind of protected you, but sadly they're dead now.

God were you hungry. You had a bunch of food in your bag but since a person can last three days without food you thought it was best to eat twice a week. Where the hell are all those survivors? You've heard from the Hershel farm that their was a guy named Lee? You believe his name is that,well you heard he had a little girl with him, that's a good sign it shows he likes children maybe he'd help you too. Wait what's that? It's a motor inn! You ran but then fell when you saw a pretty lady point a gun at you. "Stop or I'll shoot!" She yelled and man did she scare you. "Oh God please don't shoot me!" You heard a man say something and then next thing you knew they opened their gate.

Still pointing her gun at you a lady asked you, "What is you're name?" Fuck what is your name? Um um Barbie, Little Debbie, Obama? "Um my name is Barbellina." You could tell by her face that she didn't believe you and now she's probably wasn't going to let you in. Okay what now? Think think think! "I'll share my food if you let me stay!" With that she lowered her gun. "Okay you can stay. I'm Lily." You got up and ran to her side. "Um Hi." You walked with her inside there camp surprised by the number of people. Inside their was a group of people watching you judging your every move. Lily pushed you towards a Big old man, "This is my father Larry." He was kind of scary but you remembered your manners and said something. "Hello it is a pleasure to meet you." She continued to introduce you. She told you who Ben and Travis and girl where they fine. And then she showed you to Lee and Clementine. "Oh you're Lee!" Everybody looked at you wondering how you knew Lee. "Do I know you?" He replied. " Oh no. But i know you kind of, that Hershel guy told me about you." Before Lee could say anything the little girl Clementine grabbed your left hand and then the young lad Duck grabbed your right hand taking you to see their drawings. As you walked with them you could hear the adults talking about something, most likely about you.


	2. Chapter 2

**I made a chapter 1 you guys, hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1.**

After a while of drawing with Clem and Duck you decided to go for a walk to clear your head. "Clemmy I'm going to go for a walk I'll be right back." Clementine nodded her head and you went on your way.

As you walked you noticed Ben sitting on the ground with his face in his hands you decided to talk to him. "Hi Ben." He looked up and said a "Hi," back. You sat next to him looking at his Justin Bieber hair.

He looked back at you, "Um can I help you?" You snapped out of it and replied, "Oh Um i was just wondering why you look so sad." He sighed, "I just can't stop thinking about whats has happened, you know with these walkers and stuff." You nodded, "Yeah I know what you mean theirs been some crazy shit."

You continued your conversation with Ben until Travis came over. "Hey Ben can I talk to you." You knew then that you had to leave. "Well i see you guys later." Ben waved and you walked away. Who were you going to talk to now? You looked around and decided to talk to Lilly. You went to the rv and looked up. "Hi Lily!" Lily looked down at you and flashed a small smile. "Wow Lily, you're an amazing leader. So put together and such." You decided to always be on her good side so she wouldn't kick you out. " You should tell that to Kenny." You pondered that for a moment maybe you should tell him Lily is a great leader, but then again you were actually scared of Kenny. "You don't have to tell him that." You sighed with relief that you didn't have to talk to Kenny. "Well I'll see you later Lily." She waved goodbye and you walked away. What to do now? Maybe you should help Mark and Larry.

You walked over to Mark and Larry who were still working on the fence. " Hi." You said."Hello." Mark replied. "Hey there kid make yourself useful and give me that box of nails." Larry said. You then did as he demanded and grabbed the box of nails and handing it to him. Mark asked if you could continue helping them and of course you said yes because you thought he was kind of handsome.

After a while of working on the fence you patted yourself on the walk on a job well done. "Well I'll see you guys later." You waved goodbye and went back to drawing with Clemmy and Duck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

While you were drawing you noticed little Clementine looking at you. "Is something wrong?" You asked her. "I just wanted to tell you that I think your name is funny." She was right your name was pretty funny. "Oh well Barbellina isn't my actual name it's Dany." "Well isn't Dany a boy name?" she retorted. You frowned, "Well you know it doesn't matter a name is a name." "Okay then." She replied. By the time you finished your picture it was time to go to bed. The only problem was where were you supposed to sleep. You went to Lee hoping he could tell you where you go. "Um hi Lee." "Oh hey kid, you need something?" You twiddled your fingers feeling a bit nervous talking to him. "Where am I supposed to sleep tonight?" Lee looked around." Well how about you go sleep in the room over." You looked over to the room and thanked him. While walking over to your room you felt a cold wind bringing chills to your spine.

When you opened the door you noticed Mark was inside. "So I'm guessing your my new roommate." You nodded in reply. You went over to the empty bed and placed your items under it. You slid under the covers and went fast asleep.

_You woke up with someone grabbing your leg. "Knock it off!" You yelled but the person did not stop. You sat up to see who it was, but it wasn't a person well it wasn't a living person. You tried to yell again hoping someone would hear you but nothing left your lips. Your whole body wouldn't move you were paralyzed. The walker pulled you off the bed. And started eating your legs. You wanted to barf. Right when the walker stabbed your chest with it's hand,_

You woke up with a cold sweat. You checked your legs seeing if they were both their. You sighed with relief seeing your two legs and ten toes. "Are you alright?" You turned your head to the tired Mark who was sleeping peacefully until you woke him up. "Oh yeah sorry I just had a nightmare. Go back to sleep Mark." He nodded and went back to sleep. You laid back and closed your eyes. For some reason you weren't able to go back to bed. After many twists and turns you got up and went outside. Knowing only one person is awake at this hour you went to talk to Carley. You whispered a "Hello," and she whispered one back. You climbed up onto the RV and sat next to her. "What are you doing up?" she yawned. "I couldn't sleep" you replied. You looked up to the sky, seeing all those stars. "Want to help me look out for intruders and walkers." She said and of course you said yes. Looking out over by the forest you thought it looked peaceful. "Carley I'll be right back." You got down and went to get your sketch book.

When you got back you had your sketch book and some color pencils. You went back to sitting next to Carley. While sitting next to her you started sketching the forest and added a few walkers into it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 and I also changed the perspective.**

I woke up with my head pounding. "Ugh." I said sitting up. "So you're finally awake." I turned around seeing Ben sitting where Carley was. Then I realized I fell asleep on the RV. "I was going to wake you when I got on my shift but Carley told me to let you rest." Looking around I noticed everybody was doing something. "Hey Ben if you don't mind can I stay and watch with you." I hope he says yes. "If you want to stay you can." He replied. Looking around I felt useful for once.

I spotted Carley talking to Doug noticing her laughing at whatever he's saying. I looked at Travis for a moment, he wasn't like Ben. Ben was sweet and kind of funny. Travis, I actually didn't know what Travis was like. I had never even talked to him, but he seemed just not like that. "Ben what is Travis like?" I asked him. I saw him look at me and then at Travis. "Well he was a lot more fun before this I can tell you that. Why do you like him?" "He's pretty cute but not really my type. " Wait, did I just tell that to Ben. " Um well do you think I'm cute?" I heard him stutter. I looked at him he had a small blush and he was rubbing the back of his neck. What was I going to tell him that I think you're cute and I like you. "Well I um-" I was soon cut off by Lily, "Ben it's my shift now." She told him and boy was I glad.

Ben nodded and got down. "Barbellina aren't you going with him." She asked. "My name is actually Dany." I told her. She chuckled, "That sounds a lot better than the other name." I was actually enjoying my stay here. It was peaceful and I didn't have to worry about any walkers. Soon after I saw two men walking near here. "Lily." "I know" I saw Carley run over to the gate. "What do you want." She said. Lily soon jumped down and went over their. I couldn't hear much from up here but it seemed like they were making a deal of some sort. I climbed down and walked over their. I heard one of the two guys saying they had food and I was a bit worried. What if they kick me out because I have no use anymore.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I turned around, it was Ben. "Don't worry if they were kicking out anybody it would be me." He assured me. "Thanks Ben but I wouldn't even let them think about kicking you out." It seemed as though he was going to say something but then Lee said something. "A small group of us will go and check the place out, Okay Mark, Carley, Doug, and Ben, I want you guys to come with me." "Hey can Dany come with us?" Ben said. It was surprising how did he know my name? Maybe somebody told him. Well next thing I knew Ben was grabbing my arm and taking me along.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

As we walked to this farm I decided to get to know Ben. "Hey Ben how long have you been in this group?" I asked him i was guessing he'd probably been here about a few days. "Well I've been here one hour longer than you." He told one hour longer than me? So that means he doesn't know anything about anyone, well except Travis he probably knows a lot about Travis. "So Ben what did you do before this shit?" "I went to school." "Of course you went to school but did you have any hobbies?" I asked. "I was in a band." Did he say band? I was utterly surprised Ben was in a band. He'd seem like he would be in a garden club or something.

I asked him another question, "Were you any good?" "I'd say I was okay, but Travis was great." We continued to walk forward. I was going to ask him another question but I didn't feel like talking anymore. "You guys get down." I heard one say. We laid down and i looked over the path and saw to guys. They were arguing about something but I actually couldn't hear. Then out of nowhere the one on the left shot the one on the right. "Holy shit," I heard Lee say.

"Dany I want you to be careful around those guys." He whispered into my ear. "Okay." I whispered back. After the adults finished talking we continued down the path. When we got their I couldn't help but say, ""Holy Cow." This place was huge. "Pretty nice huh." One of the two brothers told me. "It''s amazing." I told him. We walked up some steps to a house. Their was a woman standing their with a big bright smile. " Why hello there." She said.

"Hey Ben, what do you think of this place?" "It's great." He replied." We should explore!" "Not so fast kids we're going back." Carley interrupted. "See ya later." Doug said. Doug and Carley took Ben and I back to the inn. Carley was talking to Doug so I decided to try talking to Ben again. "So Ben nice weather we're having." "Uh Yeah i guess." Fuck this is horrible. It's hard talking to people these days. "So what did you do before this?" He asked me. "Well I drew a lot and I always dreamt about starting band."

We had conversation about school, art, and bands. When we got back to the Motor Inn we continued our conversation until Travis came up to us. "Hey Ben how's it going?" He asked Ben. "I'm fine, have you ever talked to Dany she's pretty cool." He thinks I'm cool? "Who's Dany?" Travis asked. "I'm Dany." I said while raising my hand. "Oh hi I'm Travis." He said reaching his hand out. I shook his hand. "Can I sit with you guys?" He asked I was going to say no but Ben said, "Sure." Travis sat next to Ben and then they started having their own conversation. Feeling unwanted I walked away and went up onto the RV with Carley.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

"Boy trouble?" Carley asked me and I replied with a puff. "Same here." She told me. "You have boy trouble? I thought you were happy with Doug." I said. She started to blush madly but I pretended not to see it. "Me and Doug are just friends." She stuttered, "and I think I also like Lee." I rubbed my chin like an old man pondering a question. "Who do you like more?" I asked. "Well Doug is sweet and kind and he makes me laugh. But then Lee is manly and I think it's sweet how he takes care of Clementine."

I thought about that as I waved to the group of people leaving to the farm. "Well I think you should spend some alone time with both of them and see who you find to be a better romantic partner." She layed back in the chair and sighed. "I guess I could try that." "How about you go spend alone time with Doug and I can stay watch." She looked at me with an "Are you serious" face. "I can't do that, Lily would kill me." I made a really sad face hoping she'd feel sorry for me and change her mind. "Okay fine but only for a little bit. Okay?" I was filled excitement as she handed me the gun and climbed down the RV.

I sat on the chair and looked around. I felt important sitting on this chair with a gun in my hand. I spotted Carley and Doug talking and laughing. I always thought they made a cute couple and the way Doug talks about her it seemed he was crazy about her. I hope Carley doesn't break his heart and chooses Lee. I looked at Ben and Travis they seemed to be having a fun time together. Sighing I looked at the forest.

At one point I probably fell asleep because I opened my eyes to Travis shaking me. "Hey you stop slacking around and wake up." I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "Sorry Travis I didn't mean to fall asleep." He shook his head. "How about you go work on the gate or something and I'll keep watch." I was pissed he didn't think I could keep watch , but I had to listen to him and I stormed down the RV towards Ben. "Something wrong?" He asked and I just sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked but I ignored him. I was in no mood to talk.I glared at Travis. "So what happened between you and Travis?" "He took my job." He pity patted me on the back and I smiled on slightly. "Ben you're an okay guy." I told him. He chuckled, " Thanks, I guess." I yawned once again I was still kind of tired. A laid my head on something soft and closed my eyes. I yawned one last time and fell asleep.

_"What are you doing?" A voice said. I looked around not seeing anyone. "Huh" I managed to say. "What are you doing sleeping?" The voice said. "I'm asleep?" "Yes! Now wake up!" _

I woke up smacking something and hearing an "ow." Next to me. "You're awake huh." I saw Ben rubbing the spot I smacked. "Sorry about that." I said. "It's okay." He replied.


End file.
